powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Luka Millfy
is of the Gokaigers. Personality A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor family, Luka appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew views her as a good person, especially Ahim (Gokai Pink). She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Biography To Be Added Super Hero Taisen to be added Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger to be added Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Zyuohger The Gokaigers returned to Earth in a quest spearheaded by Captain Marvelous with the goal being the treasure inside the Link Cube. As Marvelous acquired the treasure personally while Gai arranged for the legendary Sentai that had emerged since their initial departure to provide their Ranger Keys to assist them in battle, Luka and the others were sent to provide a distraction, guided by Navi into a confrontation with the four Zyuman members of the 40th and current Super Sentai, the Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Engaging the Zyuohgers so as to stall them, Gokai Yellow fought Zyuoh Tiger one-on-one followed by her counterpart, Zyuoh Lion. Finding themselves overwhelmed by the Zyuohgers' Instinct Awakened modes, the Gokaigers selected from the Ranger Keys of recent years that Gai had acquired in order to turn back the tide of the battle, with Gokai Yellow Gokai Changing into her counterpart from the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Gokai Yellow appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Luka appears in the mid-credits scene of Kyuranger vs. Space Squad where she steals one of Raptor 283's macaroons (ironically taking the pink one instead of the yellow one next to it). Raptor immediately tries to stop her before they start fighting over it. Hammie notes that their voices sound very similar, which both do not see how. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Luka was absent from the Gokaigers when they fought against Gaisoulg, who Marvelous notices using Luka's signature "Bladed Whip" attack. It is revealed by Stinger that Gaisoulg was actually the armor with Luka inside. After moving on to Takaharu Igasaki, Gaisoulg left her chained up and later Takaharu as well after moving on to Stinger. After Marvelous dons Gaisoulg's helmet to find her and Takaharu, Luka blasts him in the face with her Gokai Gun to get the helmet off and stomps on him to get him up. Asking him why he was so reckless, Marvelous tells her that he figured it would be fine since she was there, to which she responds with her signature, "Shut up, fool". After she explains Gaisoulg's history and Marvelous considers the matter wrapped up, he tasks her with taking down the barrier preventing communication with the outside for skipping out on their team, which prompts her to punch him. After destroying the barrier, she waits for Marvelous to come pick her up, which he fails to do and she decides that she'll have to punish him. Video game appearances Gokaiger had two video games released during its run, Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai!. Gokai Yellow appeared with her team in both of them. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross to be added Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! to be added Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow: to be added :Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow Gold Mode: to be added Gokai Yellow Gold Mode (Dice-O).jpg|Gokai Yellow Gold Mode as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gokai Yellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Gokai Yellow appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms Like Gokai Blue, Gokai Yellow is a melee fighter, trading her Gokai Gun for Gokai Green's Gokai Saber to wield alongside her own. While she lacks the strength of Gokai Blue, she makes up for it with her resourcefulness and improvisation; wielding her Sabers like bladed whips through the wires of the Grappling hooks within the hilts or joining them together to form a double sword. When performing a Gokai Change, she usually transforms into previous Yellow Rangers. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun ' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'Gokai Trailer' Final Waves *''Gokai Slash'': Luka's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Saber, Luka either performs an energized slash or flings an energy blade at an opponent. When performing the Gokai Scramble Team Attack, Luka performs a Double Gokai Slash with her and Doc's Gokai Saber. - Gokai Changes= :Main Article: Gokai Changes Luka's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Ranger Keys Gorenger-Dairanger Luka's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Ranger Keys Kakuranger-Gokaiger As a Gokaiger, Gokai Yellow has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for yellow, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. *Kirenger (female version) **Attacks *** Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 1, The Flying Ghost Ship - DenziYellow= *DenziYellow (female version) **Denzi Punch This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 8. - VulPanther= *VulPanther (female version) **Rolling Panther Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 6, 7, 46, 51, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - GoggleYellow= *GoggleYellow (female version) **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - DynaYellow= *DynaYellow (female version) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32 - Yellow4= *Yellow4 **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 28. - Yellow Flash= *Yellow Flash **Prism Batons This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 27. - Yellow Mask= *Yellow Mask **Shadow Clone **Life Aura Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 12, 28, 51 - Yellow Lion= *Yellow Lion (female version) **Lion Bazooka Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 25, 30, 45, 51 - Yellow Turbo= *Yellow Turbo (female version) **Combination Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 9, 14 - FiveYellow= *FiveYellow **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***Melody Tact ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: 199 Heroes Movie, Gokaiger Episodes 23, 42, 49, 51 - Yellow Owl= *Yellow Owl (female version) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 9, 28 - TigerRanger= *TigerRanger (female version) **Saber Daggers Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 14, 45 - KirinRanger= *KirinRanger (female version) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Qilin 9-Part Whip ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Time Star: Time Reversal ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 5, 22, 33, 47 - NinjaYellow= *NinjaYellow (female version) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 32, 44, 46 - OhYellow= *OhYellow **Weapons ***Twin Baton ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightspeed: Splash Illusion ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 22, 31 - Yellow Racer= *Yellow Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 6, 14, Final Live Show - MegaYellow= *MegaYellow **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Sling ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 4 Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 12, 24, 34, 39 - GingaYellow= *GingaYellow (female version) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Knives **Attacks ***Howl of Thunder ***Thunder Sweep ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 13, 20, 47, Final Live Show - GoYellow= *GoYellow (female version) **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 6, 23 - TimeYellow= *TimeYellow (female version) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolVulcan ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 24, 39, 40, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - GaoYellow= *GaoYellow (female version) **Eagle Sword **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 7-9, 33, 51 - HurricaneYellow= *HurricaneYellow (female version) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ***Quake Hammer **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 2, 24, 26, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 47 - AbareYellow= *AbareYellow **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Ptera Daggers ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 12, 25, 29, 51 - DekaYellow= *DekaYellow **D-Shot **D-Stick Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 35 - MagiYellow= *MagiYellow (female version) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Bowgun **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Yellow Thunder Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 3, 23, 49, Final Live Show - Bouken Yellow= *Bouken Yellow **Weapons ***Bucket Scoopers ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Scooper Phantom ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 6, 10, 21, 44, Final Live Show - GekiYellow= *GekiYellow **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ****GekiTonfa Long Baton **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 4, 7, 32, 33, 42 - Super Mode= *Super GekiYellow **Weapons ***Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Super Cheetah Strike Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 51, Final Live Show }} - Go-On Yellow= *Go-On Yellow **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36 - Shinken Yellow= *Shinken Yellow **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Land Slicer (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 12, 18 - Gosei Yellow= *Gosei Yellow **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush **Weapons ***Landick Claw **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ GoseiPink) Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 22, 41 - Yellow Buster= *Yellow Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace **Weapons ***Sougan Blade Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 28, 29 - ToQ 3gou= *ToQ 3gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Yellow Ressha This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) - KiNinger= *KiNinger (female version) **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***KiNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Yellow ***Goton Shuriken This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) }} - Other Colors= *Big One (female version) **Big Baton **Big Bomber Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 10, 32 - Battle Cossack= *Battle Cossack (female version) **Command Bat **Penta Force **Cossack Hurricane Kick Appearances: The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger Episodes 35, 44 - ChangeMermaid= *ChangeMermaid **Mermaid Attack Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 32, 35 - Blue Dolphin= *Blue Dolphin This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 45. - ShishiRanger= *ShishiRanger (female version) **Great Wheel Blade This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 43. - NinjaWhite= *NinjaWhite **Secret Sword Kakuremaru This form is exclusive to a promotional presentation for Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - NinjaBlack= *NinjaBlack (female version) **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Hidden Style Attacks ***Shooting Star This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 3. - MegaSilver= *MegaSilver (female version) **Silver Blazer Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 17, 18 - GingaRed= *GingaRed **Mane of Fire Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 48, Zyuohger Episode 29 - GaoWhite= *GaoWhite **Belle Claw Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 3, Gokaiger vs. Gavan - DekaRed= *DekaRed (female version) This form is exclusive to a Gokaiger Stageshow. - MagiRed= *MagiRed (female version) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Jii Magika This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 2. - MagiMother= *MagiMother **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Gokai Jijiru This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 44. - Bouken Pink= *Bouken Pink **Hydro Shooter This form is exclusive to . - Zubaan= *Great Sword Man Zubaan (female version) This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 37. - GekiRed= *GekiRed (female version) **Weapons ***GekiSaber **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Gun-Gun Bullet Appearances: Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Gokaiger Episode 40, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red (female version) This form is exclusive to a Gokaiger Stageshow. - Shinken Red= *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou Appearances: *'Shinken Red' A Gokaiger Stageshow, Zyuohger Episode 29 *'Princess Shinken Red' Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gokaiger Episode 51 - Kyoryu Black= *Kyoryu Black (female version) This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to . - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to . }} - Gold Mode= card.]] :As shown in cards, Gokai Yellow, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Yellow Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Yellow's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than her 34 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) }} - Gaisoulg= Arsenal *Gaisoul Ken a silver/purple version of the Ryusoul Ken: Gaisoulg's weapon *Unnamed shield Appearances: Super Sentai Strongest Battle Episode 1 and Episode 2 }} Ranger Key The is Luka's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into Gokai Yellow. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Luka confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Yellow. Bounty Luka's bounty was initially at 100,000 when they met Hakase , which increased to 300,000 when they reached Earth , but this is eventually raised to 750,000 . This is then raised even further to 1,500,000 and finally to 3,000,000 The latter 3 are half the amount of the midpoint between Joe and Ahim following the pattern starting with Marvelous and ignoring Hakase. (The last counting Basco's 10,000,000 in the stead of Marvelous' "UNLIMITED REWARD".) Imitations The shape-shifting monster Vannain took the form of Luka. After luring Luka while in the form of her old friend Cain, he captured her and assumed her form to infiltrate the Gokai Galleon. Joining the Gokaigers during dinner, he later planted explosive charges across the ship while they were asleep. Later, Vannain detonated the charges, seemingly destroying the Gokai Galleon. Little did Vannain know, the Gokaigers easily discovered that Vannain was an imposter, having observed him eating broccoli while in Luka's form, whereas the real Luka hated broccoli. After deactivating the bombs he planted, they had Fūraimaru use his illusion technique to stage their ship's explosion to deceive him and follow him to Luka. During the fight with the Gokaigers, Vannain briefly assumed the form of Gokai Yellow while fighting Luka, moving onto Gokai Silver while fighting Gai. Behind the scenes Portrayal Luka Millfy is portrayed by who later goes on to voice as Raptor 283/Washi Pink in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Prior to the series, Ichimichi cited the team she wanted to become was the Ohranger, mostly due to a scene where the females were dancing with the mechs. (actually due to her Ohranger equivalent, Juri Nijou/OhYellow) When Luka and Don switched bodies in Ep. 27: An Unusual Gokai Change, Luka was portrayed by . As Gokai Yellow, her primary suit actor is , whose previous role was Gosei Pink in Tensou Sentai Goseiger and later served as suit actor for Yellow Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Her substitute suit actor is . Dub Names In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, which aired in South Korea, Luka as with the rest of the first five Gokaigers keeps her name (likely because they are not from Earth and thus don't have normal Japanese names), while her Ranger designation is Captain Yellow. Notes *She has a tendency to say "Ah, mou!" (equivalent to expressions like "Aw, come on!", "Seriously!" or "For cryin' out loud!" in English) when she meets something frustrating, similar to her immediate predecessor, Moune (something the first crossover film plays with, as most of Luka's interactions with Moune have them involuntarily imitating each other). *Luka is the only Gokaiger who never got to use the GokaiGalleon Buster. Counterpart notes *Luka shares a few things in common with the 5 other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams and the 7 succeeding teams (the other two being Marvelous and Joe). However, unlike the other two, not all of Luka's counterparts have the same color as her or are a part of their respective teams' primary groups. **She is one of two Gokaigers to possess a ninja counterpart from a non-ninja Sentai team (the other one being Don). In Luka's case, hers is Yellow Mask from Hikari Sentai Maskman. **She and Joe each have a counterpart played by Hiroshi Miyauchi. In Luka's case, hers is Big One from JAKQ Dengekitai. **She and Don each have a counterpart played by Yukio Itou. In Luka's case, hers is Battle Cossack from Battle Fever J. **She and Ahim share the same amount of leader counterparts (2). **Her and Ahim's Battle Fever J counterparts have had more than one civilian identity. **She and Gai each have a counterpart played by Hiroya Matsumoto. In his case, hers is MagiYellow from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. **She and Gai share the same amount of Orange Ranger counterparts (1) *6 of Luka's counterparts (Big One, Battle Cossack, ChangeMermaid, Kyoryu Black, Brave Kyoryu Black and Ryusoul Black) are not Yellow Rangers. *Because all of Marvelous and Joe's counterparts are part of their respective teams' primary groups and all of Gai's counterparts are Sixth Rangers, Luka has the least amount of Additional Ranger counterparts, as Big One is her only Additional Ranger counterpart. Gokai Change notes *Luka's most-transformed form was GekiYellow, which had six transformations including her Super form; her least transformed were DenziYellow, Yellow4, Yellow Flash and Yellow Buster with one each. Appearances **''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie * * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **''Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!?'' **''Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery'' **''Battle3: A Secret Revealed'' **''Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow!}} See Also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Luka Millfy *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Yellow *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Yellow's Mobilate *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Yellow's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Trailer Interwiki * at the * at the Dice-O *Gokai Yellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ ''Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Gokai Yellow Gold Mode at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gokai Yellow at the Dice-O Wiki **Gokai Yellow Gold Mode at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Gokaigers Category:Space Pirate Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Super Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers